<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with his educated eyes and his head between my thighs. by VONR4UM (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112155">with his educated eyes and his head between my thighs.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM'>VONR4UM (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oops, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, rushed ending, trans reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'You wanted so much from him, wanted him to do filthy things to you. You’d been thinking about it for weeks on end, dreaming about everything he would do, and here you were - completely at his mercy.'</p><p>Title from Coming Down by Halsey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with his educated eyes and his head between my thighs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart pounded in your chest as <em> the </em> William Afton stared down at your quivering, naked body; over the scars on your chest from top surgery, over the way your chest seemed to be <em> heaving </em>in anticipation, over every single centimeter of skin he could see. His gaze lingered for a second on your spread legs and inbetween, a lazy smirk making its way onto his face. </p><p> </p><p>He was still fully clothed, which should have made you feel embarrassed, but instead you <em> relished </em>in it, knowing that he had complete power over you; it made you want to whimper out loud and beg for friction. You’d been told not to make any noise, however.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted so much from him, wanted him to do <em> filthy </em>things to you. You’d been thinking about it for weeks on end, dreaming about everything he would do, and here you were - completely at his mercy.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, William shifted, and then he was kneeling between your legs, a hand on your left thigh and another ghosting over your crotch, sending pleasant shivers down your spine. You held back a keen at the feeling and stared up at him with <em> want </em>filled eyes, widening them almost innocently at the way he blushed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being a real good boy for me, aren’t you?” Your breath hitched as he spoke, tone low and bordering on dangerous, though only turning you on even more, “Are you going to <em> keep </em>being a good boy for me?” He looked at you expectantly, grip on your thigh tightening with every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded obediently. You weren’t sure whether you were allowed to reply verbally or not, but it seemed to be enough for him, judging by the way his smirk broadened and grew into something that told you nothing and everything simultaneously; he was <em> planning </em>something. Either that, or he was just smirking to fluster you. Either way, it worked.</p><p> </p><p>The hand near your crotch moved away, and once again, you had to bite back a noise of frustration, yet the negative emotions that were there for barely a second melted as you saw the way he was looking at you - the smirk had faded slightly, and there was adoration in his shining eyes, not to mention the lust that filled them <em> almost </em>completely. </p><p> </p><p>Then his head was between your thighs. </p><p> </p><p>It took you a moment to realise, and you weren’t sure whether it was because you were focused on the way his eyes shone when they looked down at you or the way his hand was trailing up and down your thigh now, instead of squeezing. Now that you think about it, it was probably both.</p><p> </p><p>You almost forgot to breathe for a few seconds as you felt his tongue swipe over your clit, both his hands tightening around your thighs to hold them down, knowing full well that if he didn’t you’d be <em> suffocating </em>him. Not that he particularly minded.  </p><p> </p><p>Your mind spun intensely at the way his skilled tongue swiped under your folds and swirled around your hole, and the equally pleasurable feeling of his nails digging into your skin made you whine loudly, hands gripping the sheets below you in an attempt to ground yourself.</p><p> </p><p>When William stopped, you immediately thought he was going to pull away, punish you for making noise, but instead he grabbed your hands and brought them down to his hair. You got the hint and threaded your hands into his soft brown locks, tugging slightly in desperation as his tongue darted right back in, fucking into you gently, making you roll your hips against his face, craving <em> more.  </em></p><p> </p><p>You wanted much, <em> much </em>more, and you knew and the rate things were going it wouldn’t be long before you got what you wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He did pull away, after a mere few moments. He wiped his face and once again smirked up at you, looking at the crescent shaped indents on your thighs from where he’d been gripping, seeing red lines from scratching; he always did love leaving marks like those on your skin. You, not so secretly, did too.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to be quiet, didn’t I?” He pushed your hair out of your face gently, his other hand delivering a light slap to your thigh. You shivered in delight as the slap resounded throughout the room, your hands tugging at the sheets as you bit your lip, and he kept speaking, “You just couldn’t listen, could you?”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head shamefully, avoiding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll punish you another time. For now, I <em> really </em>want to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>He fingered you open slowly, stretching you around his fingers until you were rocking down against them, seeking hard, rough pleasure, needing it so much that you could start sobbing then and there; he knew this, too, knew how much you needed it. This didn’t make him relent, however, and he carried on his slow movements, driving you absolutely insane.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready, Will,” You whined, legs spasming with tremors as his fingers hit that spot inside you, sending ripples of delight through your body - your toes scrunched up and your fingers flexed as your body tried to level it out, but then it was gone, leaving you empty. You watched with curiosity as William wiped his fingers on the bed, removing the slick substance produced by you from his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyelids drooped slightly, and in that moment where you were left to clench around nothing felt agonising - as soon as he shuffled closer, moving between your legs, you knew what was coming. Anticipation built up in your chest, leaving you breathless, and then he pushed in, and you were able to breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt. It stung, but only a little. You focused on his hot breath against your neck, his hands on your hips, caressing gently as you adjusted, albeit slowly, to the stretch and feeling of it all. </p><p> </p><p>“Move,” You were able to stammer out after a few moments. </p><p> </p><p>He started rolling his hips, slow at first, until he was continuously almost fully pulling out and then slamming back in, keeping the same consistent rhythm as his hips snapped into you. You were moaning, writhing, whimpering - your head was filled with so many emotions at once yet all you could do was wrap your legs around his waist, digging your heels into his lower back to push him in deeper with each movement, arms snaking around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>You pulled him down into a searing kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t last long since you pulled away for breath, and soon your entire body was pleasantly trembling all over, a writhing mess underneath the man who was still fucking you, breathily moaning out your name continuously. The way he said your name had your eyes rolling back into your head, and before you knew it you were coming, his name on your lips like yours had been on his. He kept fucking you through your orgasm, until he came too, hot and wet inside you.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out after a few minutes of catching his breath, collapsing on the bed beside you. You were both tired out of your minds, and you tried your best to ignore the sticky feeling between your legs - eventually, you both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>